Kali (Heavy Object)
Summary Kali (カーリー Kārī), also known by the codename Oriental Magic (オリエンタルマジック Orientarumajikku), was a 2nd Generation Faith Organization Object. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Kali, Oriental Magic Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Ultra-high Output Electromagnetic Wave Suppression Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious (At full strength only in naval battles) Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using an air cushion), laser beam cannon as main weapon, several dozens of laser beams, etc as secondary weapons, Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs, killer microwave irradiation device, disrupting buoy gatling launcher system, laser beam distortion bubbles Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects). The strength of its microwaves varies with the distance between the Kali and the target Speed: Subsonic top speed (530 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main weapon, over 30 km with microwave irradiation device Weaknesses: Despite being amphibious the Kali can only fight at full power in naval battles due to several gimmicks that only work in the ocean, water can be used as a shield by divers to operate inside the death radius of the microwave irradiation device Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killer Microwave Irradiation Device:' Besides its main cannon, the Kali has a killer microwave irradiation device that emits a huge amount of radar waves in every direction. These waves are powerful enough to roast nearby birds and are also capable of heating up the outer shell of the heat-resistant onion armor of an Object to a faint orange from seven kilometers away. At thirty kilometers, there is a risk of it negatively affecting the human body. At ten kilometers, death is guaranteed and one’s blood might even boil despite being inside a warship. The microwaves are not sent uniformly in three dimensions, it’s more like a two-dimensional disk, so a diver that stays five to ten meters underwater is able to avoid being cooked alive. They also double as anti-radar ECM, but both its anti-personnel use and its ECM qualities are just to disguise its true purpose, providing power to its magnetism defense system. *'Magnetism Defense System:' The Kali is also equipped with a gatling gun system that is used to deploy five-meter spear-like buoyant objects. It can shoot these spears at a rate of eight thousand per minute, exceeding even an Object's anti-air lasers saturation level. The spears sporadically emit extremely powerful magnetism, but it isn’t all of the spears all the time. Which ones activate is randomized, but there are always three of them emitting magnetism. The powerful magnetism bends the paths of plasma, electron beams, coilguns, and railguns. This randomized three-body problem prevents the enemy from analyzing the magnetic pull and correcting its fire trajectory. The spears have a cluster electromagnet like the ones used inside plasma cannons or to protect JPlevelMHD reactors, and also have a trumpet opening that concentrates the magnetism in a single direction instead of letting it scatter in every direction using the Meissner effect. The spears obtain the power needed for the magnet to bend an Object's main cannons wirelessly through microwave power transmission using a 20cm plate, and they communicate with the Object by using an infrared emitter. *'Laser Beam Distortion Bubbles:' In order to shield itself against laser beams, the only weapon not affected by its magnetism defense system, the Kali produces unbreakable bubbles by mixing a special rubber adhesive with water and scatters them around to bend away any light that hits them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7